Destiny Rise of The Black Lotus
by Official dBOShogun
Summary: Before Enali became the Guardian she is today, she walked a very different path. One of darkness and mayhem. Stepping into the past, we witness the rise of one of the deadliest female hunters and follow her on her journey through the dark and back.


Prologue- Birth of The Black Lotus

"I've been... as many things as you can think of that's been done to a woman, they've been done to me. But this... this breaks me entirely... I hope Shin knows his mother loved him" -Enali Raku

Enali

[Alt Time/Four Years After Enali's Birth]

A young girl chased a boy, her violet locks bouncing as she ran. She giggled and flailed her arms. An older awoken woman sat a few feet away, gazing silently at the two. Her crimson irises held a deep sadness.

"Techeun Eleri, are you ok with the fact your child bears the mark..." a cold commanding voice called from behind.

Eleri glanced over her left shoulder, her eyes narrowing before she turned back to the children. A heavy sigh befell her lips as the lids of her eyes lowered.

"If it is what will keep the peace, your grace, I will live with what has to be done" she whispered, "I, however cannot speak for Shin. He will have his own opinion"

Mara Sov moved to Eleri's side, taking a gentle seat next to her. Mara watched the young girl, making note of her every move. She looked over to Eleri, giving a small nod.

"It will not awaken till it's needed. It will take the name that she chooses. It will be the mirror image of her" Mara said softly, "They are Yin and Yang. Her power will be far more because of..."

"What the Harbinger you fused with my child?"

"Yes..."

"Mara please heed my warning on this, while Enali is a bright light in this dark world, should she lose control it would literally mean the end of everything" Eleri said as she looked to her queen.

"But, should she gain absolute control, her light will rival that of the traveler..."

"Until she cannot sustain it and she dies because her body can't handle the stress, please Mara, I know I won't be alive to see this come so watch out for my baby girl"

"Her brother will do a better job than I could ever do"

Eleri gazed silently as she ran a finger across the frame of her hand cannon. This would end up being her curse, but it would only come in time that she would find this.

Enali stopped, running up to her mother. She smiled wide as she raised her hands up, void energy pooling between them into a small Nova Bomb. Eleri smiled and patted her head.

She knew that Enali would become a Hunter, much like her father had. But Already at the age of four, she was well versed in light manipulation.

"My dearest child, you are so smart"

Enali simply smiled and ran back to chasing her brother. Eleri closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself. She knew darkness was on the horizon, but it was so much closer than everyone else knew.

[Dwindlers Ridge, Six Years After Enali's Birth]

Eleri locked in a clip, spinning the chamber on her hand cannon. She looked over to Shin who was sitting on a rock. He had been rather quiet these past few weeks they had been on his trail.

At last, Yor, was within their grasp. They had left their kids with Cayde, entrusting him with their lives and training. For if they were to fail here, Yor would definitely come for them.

"He's here..." Shin said in a soft aggressive tone.

Eleri looked up, watching the lone titan make his way across the field. This menacing risen that they once called their friend and brother, now stood in opposition to everything they had fought for. She snarled as void energy pooled around her hands.

"Oh I see you brought the wretch with you" Yor said making a remark about Eleri.

"Your comments aren't necessary, Yor, but they will be your last" Shin replied as he nodded towards Eleri.

Eleri holstered her hand cannon, pushing off with her left foot. She closed the gap between her and Yor in a matter of seconds, slamming her right, void filled, palm into his chest. Yor slid back a few feet, but still stood firm to the ground.

"Oh, she is very feisty" he said before charging at Eleri.

Yor slammed into her, throwing her several yards back into a boulder, causing a person sized crater in its face. Eleri coughed and gagged, blood splattering against her faceplate. Yor laughed as Eleri dropped to her feet, clutching her ribs.

Eleri roared as she began to pool void energy around her fists. She looked at Yor, her hud flashing wildly. She slammed her fist into the ground before charging, her form disappearing momentarily. Performing blink at this point was exhausting her light faster than what she wanted.

Eleri appeared above Yor, raising her hands above her head in preparation for a massive Nova Bomb. Yor threw up his right hand, catching her by the throat. He looked up at her, cocking his head to the side.

"I've killed many of our kind, do you think simple attacks will work on me?!" He yelled as he placed his Thorn against her chest before pulling the trigger.

The loud crack and subsequent mist meant the bullet had found its mark. Eleri gasped for air as she tilted her head back at Shin.

"Now!" She roared before her body went limp as the poison had already spread.

Yor tossed her body to the side, dropping his thorn as well. He looked at Shin, awaiting the judgement. It was but a moment before Shin released a clip into Yor, watching him fall. He ran over to Eleri, cradling her in his lap.

"Rest now, Iris will guide her and see our mission through" he said as he laid her First Curse on her chest before walking away.

Among the tree line, a small shadow crept towards the edge. Enali had watched and seen everything. Tears fell from her eyes as she broke into a sprint towards her mothers now lifeless body.

Her mothers ghost appeared over her shoulder, analyzing the scene. Enali held her mothers hand in her own, crying silent tears. It was a moment before Iris spoke.

"There was no chance of survival... Lady Eleri had it planned... Enali, why did you sneak off from Master Cayde?"

Enali looked to the First Curse, wrapping her tiny hands around the handle. She moved to Yor, raising the cannon to his head. Tears rolled down her face.

"He killed my mother..." she said, "I hope he suffers in hell..."

She looked to his right hand, looking at the at the jagged hand cannon that resided within his cold dead grasp. She reached, touching the jagged edges, a darkness washing over her.

Enali picked up the hand cannon, clutching it in her right hand as her left held the curse. She held it up to the sun, watching it with extreme intent. A wicked glaze flashed over her eyes as she raised the Thorn to her lips.

"Lady Enali, Please do not go down this path... there is no returning..."

Enali glanced over to Iris, giving a wicked smile as she aimed the hand cannon to the sky. If a ghost could worry, Iris was extremely worried.

[Asian Dead Zone, Four Years After Acquiring Thorn and First Curse] [Enali POV]

A loud crack echoed through the desolate city streets, the sound of a body hitting the ground preceding. A titan crawled away from a hunter clad in black, the signifying cloak tattered but enveloping the hunters form.

"Why..." the titan cried out.

The hunter removed its hood, cold, seemingly dead violet pools gazed upon the young mans form. The young girl slammed her right foot into the boys back, causing him to cry out.

"The light took everything from me, so I'm taking everything from the light. Mother was the White Lotus..." the young girl angled her head slightly, her emotionless face illuminating in the moon light, "I, Enali or rather Ilane, am the Black Lotus"

I aimed the Thorn at the back of the titans head, pulling the trigger. A loud crack then nothing. All was silent. I gazed upon the titans form, an evil smirk tracing my lips. This power I felt was amazing.

"Figured I'd find you here.." a voice called out from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder, giving a small chuckle. I held up my hand cannons, giving a small wave to my adoring brother.

"Oi, brother, it's been a while..." I said, kicking the now dead titan away from my feet.

These maggots didn't deserve to be near my feet and as such none were befitting of my loyalty. My brother on the other hand, oh his skills were too invaluable.

"Enali, why are we here?" He called out to me as a light rain started to pour.

I turned, holding my curse and my rose at my sides. Something wasn't right about his voice, like he wasn't there to be friendly. Such is the path of darkness though.

"Xander, tell me, what did you feel after Yor killed mother? How about dad abandoning us to the VANGUARD!" I yelled, slamming my left foot into the old asphalt.

I watched and waited for his response. There was one of two ways this was going. He joins me and we take the fight to the vanguard for ignoring mothers request for help. Or we fight till one of us gives. The latter will not be me.

"What say you brother? You going to continue to fight for them or are you going to join me in what will surely be a grand awakening for their lax bodies?" I asked, holding my arms out to him.

Xander pulled his helmet, tossing it to the side along with his weapons. He waved his ghost away. This was way too easy. It was then that I noticed, noticed the piercing glare of his crimson pools. This wasn't the look of a friend or family member.

"It doesn't have to be this way sister, but until you release that weapon it will only ever be this.." he said as his silver locks dripped with water.

I couldn't believe it, my own brother wanted to fight me and kill me. It was at that moment that I felt everything go black and I was surrounded by nothing. I could hear roars of anger and hatred, but I couldn't feel anything nor see.

I had fallen into perpetual darkness.


End file.
